


A Song To Say 'I Love You'

by Gee_Grace



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Awkward Flirting, Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Coming Untouched, Falling In Love, First Time, Jongin is adorable, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Slow Build, Socially Awkward Kyungsoo, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, jock!Jongin (Kind of), nerd!Kyungsoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-02-28 10:58:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13270026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gee_Grace/pseuds/Gee_Grace
Summary: Kim Jongin was everything Do Kyungsoo was not - he was hugely popular, an amazing dancer, friendly and approachable. Ajock.So why on earth did he wantKyungsoo- resident nerd, anti-social, practically a recluse - to be the one to write him a song for the upcoming showcase?





	1. The Beginning

A soft, pretty melody floated around the room; practised fingers floated over the keys with little thought from endless hours of practice.

It was easily Kyungsoo’s favourite hobby, something he could lose himself in for hours without being bored, but not something he often shared with others. Piano was his reprieve from the world, his passion in life that he chose to hide away in favour of remaining the nameless boy in class that always sat in the back corner, by the window.

Being a ‘nerd’ was something that didn’t hugely bother Kyungsoo. It was what it was, teenagers could be the cruellest of people.

If not fighting against the social norms meant he could live a peaceful life, mostly out of the thoughts of other people, then he was more than happy to do so. It wasn’t that he didn’t have friends – he did.   
Baekhyun and Jongdae had adopted him early in their high school years, regardless of his stoic attitude and general lack of physical affection. As much as they were idiots that annoyed him to no end, he was also endlessly thankful for their presence in his life and the memories they shared were fond.

Contrary to himself, Baekhyun and Jongdae were loud, outgoing and had plenty of friends in various social circles.

Yet they always chose Kyungsoo over anyone else if they had to.

So as he sat in an empty practice room in the school’s music department, wasting time during what was supposed to be a study period (not that it mattered, he was fully caught up and then some with his work). A buzz from his pocket interrupted his plunking and he sighed, already knowing who it would be off.

He was right, Baekhyun had texted him asking where he was, something about forcing him outside to get fresh air.

Like most reclusive individuals, Kyungsoo didn’t care for the great outdoors, much preferring the warm enclosure of an empty room than the ‘embrace of nature’ as Baekhyun had once put it. But nonetheless, arguing that point was useless and so he replied, agreeing to meet him and Jongdae out on the field, where he was sure the majority of the school’s population would be.

With summer brought great weather – bright sun, sparse clouds with a pleasantly cool breeze.

With great weather brought the jocks.

If there was one thing their school was renowned for their excellence in, it was sport; with a particular focus on baseball. Kyungsoo thought it was a dreary sport himself, not that any sport hugely held his attention, but he could say for certain he’d never had any inclination to go to one of their team’s games.

The team was lead by Kim Junmyeon, possibly more bright-eyed and bushy-tailed than his own two idiots. He would be lying if he said the constant blinding smile on Junmyeon’s face didn’t make him a little uncomfortable. Was he genuinely always that happy? What does someone even have to smile that much about?

Shaking the thought out of his head, he let his eyes trail over the athletes on the field as he arrived, having already spotted his friends sat under the shade of a tree. At least that was good, he supposed.

The team’s youngest member was also one of the tallest, with the widest shoulders and haughtiest faces he’d ever seen and yes, that included himself. Sehun was as quiet as himself and Kyungsoo mused maybe they would have been friends if they hadn’t gone down such different paths. In direct contrast, Chanyeol (one of Baekhyun’s good friends – though Kyungsoo didn’t miss the longing looks his friend shot the lanky boy when he thought no one was looking) was bubbly and exaggerated in everything he did; it was easy to see why he and Baekhyun got on so well and Kyungsoo believed they would be a good match.

Minseok was the oldest and most experienced pitcher in their team, even if his face made him look like the youngest on the team. Kyungsoo didn’t really know a huge amount about the older boy, didn’t really see him around much outside of the times his friends forced him outside. Yixing was another strange one, wistful with his head in the clouds, Kyungsoo genuinely wondered what on earth was going on in his head when he stared into space.

Finally, was the star batter, golden child of the baseball team – Kim Jongin.

It was true to say Kyungsoo was more aware of Jongin that any of the other sports players, for several reasons.

Firstly, while he spent a significant amount of time on the field, he was also easily spotted in the music department and that put Kyungsoo on edge – that was his turf and having a jock encroaching on his territory didn’t sit well with his paranoid side. The tan boy was as good at dancing as he was at baseball and had featured in many of the school’s productions and showcases, mesmerising the audience with his technique, whether it be ballet or freestyle. Jongin was genuinely good at everything and it was upsetting.

But Kyungsoo couldn’t help but admire him, as ironic as it was.

Jongin, while managing to be the best at a lot of things he did, was also a genuinely lovely human being.

He was shy, undeniably humble and caring towards his classmates. So it was no surprise that Jongin was the boy every boy wanted to be and every girl wanted to be with. Kyungsoo wasn’t blind, he could definitely see the appeal of dating someone like Jongin. He was probably the perfect gentleman, planning romantic dates and it didn’t hurt that he was gorgeous.

Not that Kyungsoo had been staring, of course.

By the time he’d snapped out of his musings, he’d reached his friends.

Baekhyun had a physics textbook opened in front of him, though he clearly wasn’t actually looking at it. Jongdae hadn’t even gone that far in pretending to work, reclining against the tree to watch the throw-about going in further down the field. “I thought you called me here to actually help you” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, but plopped himself next to Jongdae to lean against the tree.

“Oh shush, I do actually need your help though” Baekhyun explained, handing the textbook over to Kyungsoo, who went about talking the other through the previous class’ work. If he was being forced away from his piano, he might as well do something productive with his time.

About 20 minutes passed by and from the deep breaths coming from next to him, it was clear Jongdae had fallen asleep.

Baekhyun was already bored and whined at him, flopping so his head landed in his lap, tossing the textbook carelessly onto the grass.

“Watch out!” The shout came from his left and before he’d had time to react, something hard collided with the side of his arm. A sharp pain panged through his arm and he knew without even looking at it that it was going to turn into a nasty bruise. His hand came up to cradle the area of impact as Baekhyun sat up startled.

“Shit, sorry man” He looked up to find Chanyeol stood in front of him looking very sheepish.

“He’s fine, don’t worry about it” Baekhyun answered before he even had the chance, grinning up at Chanyeol. The taller shot him an unsure look and Kyungsoo sighed, reaching out to where the ball had fallen, extending it up to Chanyeol. He accepted it with another apology, which Kyungsoo shrugged off, before jogging back over to his friends with a wave at Baekhyun.

Naturally, his eyes followed Chanyeol and caught sight of Jongin watching him, a concerned look on his face.

There were a few long seconds where they just stared at each other unmoving, before someone on the team said something to Jongin and drew his attention away from Kyungsoo. The pain in his arm was throbbing and he winced as he lifted it to inspect the damage. “That looked like it hurt, should we get some ice?”

Baekhyun went to prod the spot that was already starting to swell and Kyungsoo smacked his hand away.

“I’m fine” This was why he didn’t go outside; the outside was dangerous.

Rolling his eyes, Baekhyun returned to his position with his head on Kyungsoo’s lap as they relaxed for the remaining hour break. Kyungsoo had maths next, something he was particularly good at, though it would mean being separated form his friends for the final hour of the day.

Bidding their goodbyes, he shuffled into the classroom, taking his unassigned seat at the back by the window silently.

The room was filled with chatter as people bustled in, naturally sitting with friends, or avoiding conversation for people like Kyungsoo who were alone in the lesson. There were more than enough seats for his class and so he rarely found himself sat with anyone, unless there was a group project to work on (Kyungsoo normally ended up doing most of it anyway).

So when the chair next to him was dragged out from under desk as he cloud-gazed out the window, he nearly jumped out of his skin.

His head whipped around, eyes uncharacteristically wide as he took in his new desk-mate. Jongin slid into the seat smoothly, not making eye contact with Kyungsoo as he began unpacking the things he needed. All he could do was stare at the other boy, along with several other classmates who seemed just as confused as he did.

There was a quiet hush as whispers spread and Kyungsoo clenched his jaw, being the centre of attention was not on his to-do list for the day.

The confusion was broken as their teacher arrived and he stole a glance at the boy next to him, pondering whether he should bother to ask why he was there or just wait and see what happens. As per usual, their Teacher spent about half an hour teaching and set them off on the related questions for the other half.

For once, the pregnant silence was killing him and he looked at Jongin again, pen gripped tightly in his hand.

“How’s your arm?” Jongin broke the tension with what was probably supposed to be a casual question.

“Sore” He replied slowly, still feeling out the situation as he worked through some of the problems on the paper in front of him. Jongin watched him for a few seconds before starting on his own questions, falling back into silence for several minutes before Kyungsoo couldn’t take it anymore. “Did you need anything?”

Jongin looked a little startled at the sudden question, focusing intently on the desk and not on Kyungsoo.

“Actually… yeah” The words were quiet and Kyungsoo for a second was sure the ball must have hit him in the head and he was actually dreaming, lying unconscious somewhere. “I have a routine I need to prepare for the showcase in a few weeks, but I don’t have the right music, nothing feels right, you know?” He was rambling slightly.

Kyungsoo did know in a sense, not the dancing part of course, but finding a song to fit the mood just right could be a challenge.

But that didn’t explain how that involved him.

“Chanyeol said that Baekhyun mentioned you were a great piano player and wrote a lot of your own pieces” The other boy seemed almost shy in admitting that and Kyungsoo frowned to himself; why on earth had he come up in a conversation between Chanyeol and Baekhyun anyway? “So I was hoping… maybe… you’d write one for me”

Kyungsoo could practically feel the nervous energy vibrating from the other and he realised that he was probably looking all-sorts of disgruntled. It didn’t help he’d forgotten his glasses today, so his angry expression when he squinted was ever-present in an effort to focus his vision.

But still, _Jongin_ wanted _Kyungsoo_ to write him a music piece to dance to.

He’d never written anything for anyone before and his two idiot best friends only heard his original pieces because they’d all but bullied him into it. “Uh… I don’t normally show my own work” He felt bad, seeing how Jongin’s shoulders deflated at the comment and for some bizarre reason found himself wanting to take it back. “But, I mean, I can try”

_What the hell was he doing?_

The smile that broke Jongin’s face was stunning and Kyungsoo could only stare dumbly.

“Great, thank you so much” The other boy was so sincere that it threw him off. “So, can we meet tomorrow maybe, to talk through some ideas?” All Kyungsoo could do was nod numbly, blinking at his question paper but not taking anything in as his brain churned from the conflicting emotions.

Jocks weren’t supposed to want to hang out with nerds.

But then again, Jongin was no ordinary jock.


	2. Subtle Changes

“You actually _agreed_ to it?” Jongdae asked in disbelief, an amused smile on both his and Baekhyun’s faces.

“Well, how could I not? He looked desperate, plus you dropped me in it” He jabbed a finger into Baekhyun’s chest, who held his hands up in a defensive position, but the smug look on his face told Kyungsoo that he was anything but apologetic for the whole situation.

“What can I say, he clearly thinks you’re a musical genius” Jongdae snickered and Kyungsoo smacked him. “Plus, you’re you, when have you ever agreed to anything because someone sounded _desperate._ You barely agree to do things with us and we’re you’re friends” Kyungsoo wanted to argue, but he knew his friend was right – he was hardly the most approachable and agreeable person, so why had ha caved so easily just because Jongin asked?

As much as he didn’t want to admit it to himself, let alone his friends, Kyungsoo knew why he’d given in.

There was something about Jongin that just messed up his brain. The boy was cute, lovely and hardworking and Kyungsoo couldn’t deny it piqued his interest in ways that he wasn’t used to. He could appreciate someone looking good, sure, but his interests never went further than that once he got to know the person more.

“So when are you meeting him?” The question drew him from his thoughts and he pouted.

“During free period this afternoon” They were currently sat in the cafeteria during their lunch break and straight after was free period, meaning he had little time to collect his thoughts after being harassed by his friends before he would have to face Jongin alone. Kyungsoo wasn’t one to get nervous often, but he could definitely feel the build of butterflies in his stomach, both at the thought of being alone with someone he barely knew and the idea of playing the piano in front of him for the first time.

“Try not to swoon to his every will this time” Kyungsoo shot Jongdae an unimpressed look, standing with his empty tray.

“Whatever, I’ll see you assholes later” Stalking away from where the two were now sat cackling to themselves, he dumped his trash in the bin, stacking his tray on top of it before heading out towards the music department. He would have about 15 minutes before he’d be expecting Jongin, but he figured it wouldn’t hurt to get some last-minute practice in to try and centre his mind.

His favourite practice room was empty, nothing but the piano, a guitar rack and a few chairs in it.

At least Jongin would hopefully be looking for a pretty piece of piano music, given he wouldn’t have asked if he were doing street dance or something of the sort. His mind flitted to thoughts of Jongin dancing to his music and he wasn’t sure whether the other would want him to record the music and be done with it, or practice with him live.

A selfish part of him hoped it was the latter, meaning he would have an excuse to watch the other boy.

However, his more rational, reclusive side hoped that he could write and record it and be doing with the whole thing, going back to being relatively invisible to the athlete.

Stretching, he winced, momentarily forgetting about the bruise on his arm, which overnight had turned a dark shade of purple, tarnishing his otherwise pale skin. But it was an accident and there was no point dwelling on it, even if it did serve as a sort or mocking reminder of Jongin that he wouldn’t escape from for a few weeks yet.

Letting himself play for inspiration, he lost himself in the nameless tune he played, not hearing the door open.

Only when he paused for a drink of his water did he notice Jongin sat on the seat by the door. Embarrassingly, he jumped, nearly knocking over his water bottle in the process, hand clutched over his now rapidly beating heart. Jongin had the decency to look embarrassed himself, hand rubbing at the back of his neck as he averted his gaze to the floor.

“God, when did you even get here?” Kyungsoo hated how breathless he sounded, turning his own attention back to the piano to try and calm down.

“About 5 minutes ago, sorry, I didn’t want to interrupt” Jongin moved to stand, leaving his bag by the door. “You’re really good though” The comment certainly didn’t help his fluttering heart and he muttered a quiet ‘thanks’, smoothing out the fabric of his pants to try and distract himself.

They sat in awkward silence for a few moments as Jongin perched on the other end of the piano bench.

“So…” Kyungsoo surprised even himself by being the one to try to break the silence, but the tension was killing him.

“Right, yeah, the song” Jongin sounded like he had forgotten why they were there and Kyungsoo dared a look in his direction. The other was worrying his bottom lip between his teeth and he couldn’t help but stare. It didn’t help Jongin was still in his dance uniform, looking as delicious as ever.

“What is it you’re after?” He figured that was a safe place to start.

“I’m not 100% sure, my routine is going to be quite strong, but still contemporary and floaty… that doesn’t really make sense, does it?” While Kyungsoo was not a dancer, he had worked on pieces for dancers before as part of his class work, so he kind of understood what the other was on about.

“Is the routine set? It might help if I see it” Jongin looked a little shy, glancing up at him.

“Kind of? There’s some moves I definitely want to include, I’ve been dancing to a piece of music that kind of works but I’m not in love with… I can show you, if you want” Kyungsoo felt himself nod, standing to follow as the other led them out of the practice room and into a much larger room, one wall completed lined with mirrors.

Kyungsoo’s eyes naturally fell onto their reflection.

They were so different in every way. Jongin was a bit taller than he was and far more toned, but Kyungsoo’s arms were strong, that along with his stern features made him look far more intimidating than Jongin. He mused that their eyes were almost a juxtaposition – Kyungsoo’s were round and large, giving the false sense of innocence, whereas Jongin’s were sharp and looked calculated. Really, to fit their personalities, their eyes should have been swapped. His musings were cut short as Jongin moved to the computer at the edge of the room to start the music.

Settling on the bench at the back of the room, Kyungsoo simply watched in silence.

For someone so strong, so athletic, Jongin floated around the dancefloor like he weighed no more than a feather. He was all pointed toes and curved shapes as he danced and the elder momentarily forgot he was supposed to be learning from this. Once he realised that, he listened to the music and agreed it didn’t seem _enough._

His mind started to write music as they went, changing the notes of the music playing and adding chords in.

It was hard to keep his stoical focus as Jongin’s shirt rode up as he rolled on the floor, giving him a flash of tanned abs.

Almost as if Jongin had forgotten Kyungsoo was even in the room, his eyes never landed on his once, totally enamoured in his own dance and Kyungsoo couldn’t blame him – he’d much rather look at   
Jongin than himself too. A few short minutes later, the music slowed to a stop and Jongin was curled up on himself panting in the middle of the floor.

Kyungsoo wasn’t sure how he was supposed to react. 

Did he clap? No, that would be awkward.

Did he hug the other boy? Definitely not.

He settled for an awkward smile and a ‘well done’ that didn’t seem enough for the work he’d just seen. Jongin didn’t seem to mind, returning his smile at the praise as he swept his now slightly sweaty hair away from his forehead in a move that Kyungsoo definitely shouldn’t have found to attractive.

“So, what do you think?” Jongin asked once he’d drank some water, settling on the bench next to Kyungsoo.

“I know what you mean about the music, it’s not dramatic not chilling enough, the audience would lose the meaning” The other looked impressed and relieved at the same time, probably thankful that this hadn’t been one huge waste of time forcing him to find a new composer. “Is there anything in particular you want in it?”

Jongin shrugged. “I trust you”

It was weird hearing those words from someone who was barely an acquaintance, but maybe that was just Jongin’s nature.

They walked towards the doors again, but this time Jongin bid him goodbye in favour of freshening up before the hour was over, given they still have biology (together) after the hour was up. A quick glance at his watch told Kyungsoo that he had just under half an hour before class started and while he was inspired, he figured he’d write.

The practice room was still empty when he returned, by a stroke of luck and he slumped onto the piano bench.

Normally he didn’t have an end goal when he played, even when his idle playing turned into actual compositions. It was different this time of course and the notion burned in the back of his mind; he couldn’t afford to mess this one up, not when it would be Jongin on the receiving end.

So he played with a more focused mind than he had played in a long time.

His fingers were fluid or brief burst until he was happy with a section and scruffily noted it down on one of his notepads – he told himself he’d neaten it up when he had more time. In his focused state, he churned through maybe half of the piece, some parts sounding similar to the bits that had fit Jongin’s dance well from the track he had used to practice. Other parts were distinctly him, with harsh and resounding chord combinations that he was sure would compliment the other’s dancing perfectly, with other parts fading into seemingly soft music but it was just haunting enough that Kyungsoo knew the audience would be hooked.

It was much different from his normal pieces; held a lot more intensity and emotion than normal.

But that was just what Jongin did to him in real life too. Where he was normally cold and isolated, Jongin made him want to hang out, do things, perform.

And quite frankly, it terrified him.

 

 

By the time Biology rolled around, he was happy with his progress, yet unwilling to share it yet.

Old habits die hard and ever the perfectionist, he didn’t want Jongin to hear it until it was perfect; didn’t want to taint his first impression of the melody.

There was no real seating plan in this class, given their teacher was a bit of a hippy who believed in all things chakra, arguing they should sit wherever the wind takes them. It didn’t stop people from unofficially claiming a seat or row as their own. For Jongdae and Kyungsoo, that was the bench by the window (surprise, surprise).

While it could sit four, they were rarely bothered by anyone else, the class not being overly cramped.

However, by the time Kyungsoo waltzed into the room, feeling a strange sense of lightness, he noticed straight away something was different. Not just anything either, it was a big change. Minseok and Jongin were sat on the bench with a slightly baffled looking Jongdae, who caught his gaze from the door.

They normally sat on the middle two seats of the bench and it seemed the newcomers weren’t going to obstruct that.

Minseok sat on Jongdae’s end and Kyungsoo could practically see the little hearts floating around in his friend’s eyes every time the elder boy so much as breathed in his direction. On his end was none other than Jongin, who smiled at him like he was the only person he had been waiting for, even though he’d seen each other no more than half an hour earlier.

He approached his seat slowly, hand gripping the strap of his bag so tight he was sure his knuckles were white.

It wasn’t that he didn’t want to sit next to Jongin, he had no problem with that.

It was the stares that accompanied the change, just like in maths, people looked at him curiously – maybe word had spread that this was a seemingly reoccurring change that people were going to have to get used to. Though Kyungsoo wasn’t sure he would ever get used to having the athlete’s attention solely on him.

“Hey, I hope you don’t mind we joined you guys today” Jongin muttered quietly as their teacher flounced in, long cardigan flowing behind her. Kyungsoo could only shake his head, unpacking his things in a bewildered silence as he avoided the glances shot his way from various classmates he barely even knew the name of.

Their teacher was talking about something he was barely even paying attention to, something about cell division.

His mind was trying not to focus on the way Jongin’s leg bounced as he concentrated, pen hanging out of his mouth in a way that should definitely be illegal given it was totally fucking with his mind. The worst thing was that Jongin barely seemed to notice the impact he had on Kyungsoo, just shooting him adorable smiles whenever their eyes met.

A glance at Jongdae told him that he and Minseok were getting on grand, laughing and joking around.

He rolled his eyes at the way Jongdae’s hand fell to land on Minseok’s thigh as he visibly swooned over him.

Why were his friends so easy?

Jongin made easy conversation with him once their teacher left them to it as she spritzed her plants from a bottle instead of just watering them like a normal human being. Kyungsoo admitted that he was probably going to be done with the piece come Monday, giving him the weekend to go wild with it and Jongin looked nothing less than delighted.

Kyungsoo felt butterflies in his stomach as the other’s hand came up to squeeze at the back of Kyungsoo’s neck when he said something Jongin found funny. He wasn’t sure whether that was normal behaviour for sociable people his age or whether Jongin was just a touchy person.

But one thing he did know, was that no matter how much he might deny it, he certainly didn’t hate it.


	3. My Treat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting back into this story (sorry it took so long for an update) so expect some new content over the next week or so!

Even by his standards, Kyungsoo had an anti-social weekend.

He’d replied to the few messages Jongdae and Baekhyun had sent him, asking if he wanted to hang out, with polite declines – which wasn’t that unusual in itself. His weekends were reserved for some much-needed alone time, to either do absolutely nothing (and thoroughly enjoy it) or catch up on whatever work he needed to do.

But this weekend, he’d been practically glued to the keyboard he had in his room for playing at home.

It had been a gift from his grandparents for his 15th birthday and it was still holding strong, even if it wasn’t the newest model on the market it held a lot of sentimental value for him. His drive hadn’t come from a need to get better, or a burst of inspiration to play like normal. This time he was working on Jongin’s piece almost all weekend. He’d finished a rough copy by the end of Saturday, but it wasn’t polished enough and the flow wasn’t as good as it could have been to actually play yet.

So Sunday flew by as he worked to finalise the piece and practice is a few times until it sounded perfect.

He just hoped Jongin would feel the same.

His parents had stuck their head in to his room occasionally to tell his food was ready or just to make sure he was still alive; his mother had looked shocked but undeniably pleased when he had responded to her question about what had him so eager to play, wondering who could have gotten Kyungsoo to work this hard.

His parents adored Baekhyun and Jongdae (probably in part for forcing Kyungsoo out of the house) and he briefly wondered what they would think of Jongin. Of course they would love him, if they liked the menaces that were his current friends, the gentlemen Jongin would impress his mother to no end.

But in the end, he really loved how the piece had come out and even if it hadn’t been for a specific brief, he would have been proud of it then too.

It was safe to say he hadn’t felt this nervous to show anyone his music in a long time, not after this piece would mean too much, after he had spent countless hours grinding away at it.

They didn’t have a free period on Monday, so Kyungsoo had agreed to meet Jongin after school, for the hour that the extra-curricular activities happened, so it was safe to hang around. When he had flopped into his seat at home room with Jongdae and Baekhyun either side of him, they’d grilled him on the whole situation.

He didn’t miss the glances his friends shared behind his back, but he chose not to comment, knowing nothing he could say would put out their curiosity. The situation was too unusual for Kyungsoo for them not to imply things and as much as he would want to deny that Jongin was worming his way into his brain in a way that few others did, he couldn’t.

He was falling for Jongin and at this point there was nothing he could do about it.

Home room ended and the trio departed ways for the day. 

“Well have a good date with lover boy” Baekhyun shot over his shoulder with a casual wave and a smirk as he disappeared out of sight; both of his friends had clubs on a Monday lunch time so he would be eating alone, not that it hugely bothered him – he’d normally take his lunch to the practice room and eat in privacy there.

Rolling his eyes, he pointedly ignored the comment and wandered off in the opposite direction for his first class.

 

 

As much as he was normally the person who took diligent notes, even from his seat by the window, Kyungsoo found his mind wandering more than concentrating. The tick of the clock was almost deafening as each hour passed. Maybe it was because he wasn’t used to having something to anticipate before, but the wait was driving him crazy.

Even his lunch by himself bothered him more than usual – he didn’t have the idle chatter from his friends to keep him busy.

The more he played and listened the song, the more he got nervous that it wasn’t what Jongin had wanted and that he would have to start all over again. But it was too late to try and make any changes without destroying the original song, when Jongin hadn’t even heard it yet.

Sighing, he knew he was just being dramatic, but it didn’t make his worries ease.

He was sat in the dance studio they’d been in last time; the day having just come to a close. The main difference being that this time a keyboard had been set up towards the back, so they could practice live, given Jongin wanted to perform to a live piece rather than a track and Kyungsoo couldn’t understand why.

The impact and emotional value of music was always more poignant live.

Catching sight of himself in the mirror, his eyes swept over his appearance and he cursed for not trying to wear something nicer, knowing he’d be seeing Jongin. But he hadn’t slept too well the night before and his brain was barely functioning enough to get dressed that morning, never mind put active thought into his outfit. He’d gone for a simple black jeans and navy sweater combo – the sweater was one of his personal favourites, a cable-knit navy sweater that’s sleeves were slightly too long. It was cosy and he could disappear into it when he wanted to.

His thoughts were short lived as the door was pushed open.

Jongin walked in, sporting some black adidas sweatpants that were maybe a bit tighter than Kyungsoo had seen on anyone before and a skin-tight long-sleeved black t-shirt. Kyungsoo’s eyes were glued to the dips and ridges of Jongin’s abs that were painfully clear under the thin material.

“Hey, thanks for doing this again” His words and smile were soft and Kyungsoo couldn’t help but return it.

“That’s alright, I hope you like the song” He replied, fiddling nervously with a loose string on his sweater sleeve.

“I’m sure I’ll love it” Jongin looked excited at the mention of the song and walked over to where Kyungsoo was sat, perching on the bench next to him much like the last time. Taking a deep breath, Kyungsoo willed his hands to still enough to at least get through the piece without any disasters.

Pointedly looking down at the keys, he played and Jongin listened in silence, but Kyungsoo could see his fingers dancing on his knees.

Kyungsoo allowed himself to get lost in the music; truly play like he would an actual performance to best showcase the piece. He wanted nothing more than for Jongin to love it and to see the other boy dance to music he’d written – where he had once hated other people listening to his melodies, he now found himself almost craving it.

As the melody came to an end and his fingers stilled, resting gently atop the keys, he waited for a reaction.

The clapping startled him slightly and his head whipped around, eyes wide as he looked at Jongin who was beaming at him, eyes crinkling in what seemed to be genuine happiness. Kyungsoo tried to push away the blush he could feel creeping up his neck, reminding himself that he hadn’t built up his reputation for nothing.

“Wow, it’s amazing – even better than I had hoped!” Jongin gushed, one hand reaching out to squeeze Kyungsoo’s knee.

“Ah… thanks” He mumbled, eyes landing on where the tanned hand was still resting on his leg.

The contact only lasted for a few moments longer, before Jongin pushed up to stand, declaring practice officially on. Kyungsoo tried his best to play with the distraction of Jongin dancing in front of him, stopping and replaying parts whenever Jongin wanted to go over the same move more than once.

They practiced until the hour was over and a music teacher stuck their head in to tell them to head home.

Jongin looked as breath-taking as ever, little beads of sweat showing his efforts and Kyungsoo’s stomach flipped when the other raised his shirt to mop at his forehead, taught abs fully on display. He wouldn’t have time to take a shower, with it already being an hour after school ended, so he settled for swapping to a clean shirt and pushing his hair away from his face.

Kyungsoo couldn’t help but feel jealous that Jongin looked so good even like this.

Walking towards the entrance together, it was still light outside but the school was dead, giving off a whole different vibe.

Once they’d reached the front gates and were officially free, Kyungsoo’s hungry stomach made itself known with a loud growl that had him freezing in embarrassment. Jongin blinked at him, wide eyed for a second before breaking out into bright laughter, throwing an arm around Kyungsoo’s shoulder.

“You should have said you were hungry, if you’re not busy we can get food? My treat?”

“Ah, it’s OK, you’re probably busy” Kyungsoo waved his hand dismissively, although all he wanted to do was jump for joy at the dinner invitation. Outside of practice and classes they hadn’t really hung our or got to know each other that much and it would be nice to be more than a practice buddy – especially once the showcase was over and done with. Jongin jostled Kyungsoo closer by the arm around his shoulder, steering them to a small hole-in-the-wall Chinese restaurant nearby before Kyungsoo could argue.

A pretty young girl showed them to a small table tucked into the corner and Kyungsoo didn’t miss the smile she shot Jongin.

But if he noticed, he didn’t make it known, thanking her with a quick smile, before returning his attention to Kyungsoo. The girl’s smile dropped slightly, but her perky attitude returned almost immediately as she took their drinks orders and told them she’d be back when they’re ready to order.

The menu was small and authentic and Kyungsoo couldn’t decide between a few dishes.

“How about we get a few and just share?” He couldn’t complain with the offer and nodded enthusiastically, letting Jongin just order whatever he wanted since he was the one paying. The young girl took their order, shooting Jongin one last longing glance (which was ignored, whether intentionally or not) before scuttling off towards the kitchen.

“You’ve got an admirer” Kyungsoo was interested as to whether Jongin was that oblivious or whether he just wasn’t interested.

Jongin shot a glance across the nearly empty restaurant to where the staff were gathered by the till, shrugging casually. “You think?” Kyungsoo couldn’t help the scoff that escaped and Jongin raised an amused eyebrow at him. “I’m not interested either way, she’s not… my thing” Suddenly, their eye contact felt too intimate, too telling, as if Jongin’s words held far more meaning that they seemed.

Kyungsoo swallowed and broke the gaze to people watch out of the front window, seeing a young couple walk past hand in hand.

“What about you?” Jongin jerked his head in the direction of their waitress and Kyungsoo caught on pretty quick.

“Uhh… not _my thing_ either” He paused, unsure whether he should just come out with it or avoid the topic entirely. “ _Girls_ aren’t really my thing” His voice was quiet, barely more than a hush but it was clear the boy opposite him had heard him loud and clear when dark eyes stared at him.

He couldn’t make out the expression on Jongin’s face and whether the other boy would feel uncomfortable now.

Jongin’s mouth opened, lips quirked up at the side in a way that made Kyungsoo’s stomach drop – “Here’s your food, please enjoy” The moment was shattered as several plates were placed on the table between them, some dishes with dumplings, some with noodles and finally some sweet and sour pork that looked to die for, with a side of rice.

If the girl noticed the tense atmosphere she didn’t react, instead bowing lightly before returning to her station.

The door opened and a group of older men came in, chatter loud and vibrant compared to their own.

When Jongin picked up his chopsticks, Kyungsoo followed suit, keeping his eyes firmly on the food and not on the boy in front of him. Stuffing his mouth with a soup dumpling, he chewed for a minute before chancing a glance up, finding Jongin watching him with what could only be described as a fond look.

“Me neither” After a few minutes of silence, it took Kyungsoo a moment to put the pieces together.

Kyungsoo’s eyes widened comically and his gaze snapped up to meet Jongin’s. Was he agreeing with what he thought he was? Opening and closing his mouth a few times, Kyungsoo flushed when Jongin chuckled, taking a mouthful of pork as he shot the elder an amused gaze.

He could not believe that he was sat in a restaurant alone with Jongin, having both just confessed to being gay.

_What the hell?_

A small smile wormed its way onto his face in sheer disbelief and he ducked his gaze, this time from shyness rather than embarrassment.

One thing he couldn’t understand was what this conversation had meant. He didn’t want to give himself false hope that Jongin might like him too, maybe he just wanted to be friends; gay guys in school weren’t exactly a common found thing, especially not ones who were openly so. It certainly changed things in his mind. How was he supposed to focus on practice knowing that there was a slight chance Jongin was within closer reach than he had first thought?

This was not how Kyungsoo was supposed to behave.

Kyungsoo was stubborn and cold, not pining after anyone or anything. Yet here he was, sat sharing noodles with a jock.

The rest of their dinner went smoothly, both making conversation about their likes, dislikes and anything else that they deemed important enough to share. Kyungsoo learned that Jongin loved strawberries and romcoms (definitely not what you’d think from just looking at the muscly boy) and hated country music and being stuck in the same place too long.

It was the little quirks that made it all feel so _real._

By the time the bill came, Jongin insisted on paying, even with Kyungsoo’s protests and soon enough they were stood outside the restaurant. It was starting to turn to dusk, the prettiest time of day in Kyungsoo’s opinion – there was something so romantic about the orange hues that paved the way for twinkly skies; peace and quiet.

A moment of hush fell over them as the end of whatever-this-had-been became clear.

Kyungsoo wasn’t sure what to say next, never having been in this situation before. Luckily, Jongin seemed to sense his discomfort, or had impeccable timing as his gaze turned from the sky to Kyungsoo,   
the ever-present smile on his face that Kyungsoo had come to adore.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, yeah?” The backs of their hands brushed and his fingers itched to close around the other’s.

“Yeah, thanks again, for the food” Kyungsoo replied, tucking his hands into his pockets to avoid doing anything embarrassing.

Jongin nodded after a moment and took a step backwards, in the opposite direction of where Kyungsoo lived, raising his hand in a lazy two-fingered salute. Taking that as his cue to leave, Kyungsoo spun slowly, walking down the sidewalk towards the bus stop that would take him home. The urge to glance over his shoulder, to see if maybe Jongin had done the same, creeped in the back of his mind but he fought it, eyes focusing on the ground in front of him until he joined the small queue. He sighed with a smile that was far too sappy for his liking, his phone buzzed in his pocket.

It was a text from Baekhyun to their group chat and Kyungsoo rolled his eyes.

Those two idiots were going to have a _field day_ with this new development. Kyungsoo was exhausted just at the thought.


	4. Take the Pain Away

The ringing sound of his phone alarm made Kyungsoo’s head spin as he sat up, hand rubbing at his eyes.

His limbs felt heavy and there was a distinct pounding in his head that signified he was having a migraine – they were something Kyungsoo experienced a lot as he grew up and were pretty crippling in their intensity. Normally the pain and ringing left Kyungsoo bed ridden for most of the day until he had slept it off.

Unfortunately, that meant missing school and the practice he and Jongin had scheduled during their free period.

Groaning, Kyungsoo blinked slowly, trying to ignore the flashing spots at the edges of his vision and the dizziness he felt.

It was more annoying than anything else and he’d been fine the day before, though there was never a real trigger other than exhaustion that tended to bring them on. He’d need to get one of his parents to ring him in sick, so he swung his legs over the side of his bed, rubbing at his temples before pushing to stand.

He managed to make it to the kitchen without incident, where his mother was sat sipping on some coffee.

She took one glance at him and immediately began to fuss. “I’ll make you some hot lemon and honey and you can take your medication, sit down darling” He was ushered to the table, where he let his head loll to rest against the cool wood. The sound of the kettle boiling and the soft shuffling of his mother’s slippers was the only noise in the room.

Within a few minutes a steaming mug and some tablets were placed in front of him.

“I’ll call the school, let them know you won’t be in today – do you want me to stay home?”

“No, no, I’ll be OK after some sleep, you should go to work” Kyungsoo waved his hands as reassuringly as he could, swallowing the tablets with a sip of the hot liquid. While the taste wasn’t his favourite, he knew it would make him feel a bit better and help him to get some sleep. His mother shot him one last worried look, asking if he needed anything else before bustling off to get ready for her job as a   
Nursery teacher. He knew not eating anything would only worry his mother more, but food was the last thing he wanted.

He could practically hear his bed calling his name from where he was sat.

By the time he’d finished the drink and was shuffling towards the stairs again, his mother reappeared fully dressed and sorting through her bag. She glanced up and fussed over him one last time, making sure to make him promise that he’d call her if he needed anything.

Once she was out of the door, Kyungsoo was once again alone (his father was on a business trip for a few days, so he had the house to himself).

Back in the darkness of his room, he shut the door gently and sighed in relief as he collapsed back onto his bed, wriggling around until he was snuggled under the duvet. Just as he was about to doze off, he remembered that he needed to somehow let Jongin know that they were going to have to reschedule their practice.

Frowning, he pondered for a few moments before giving in and dropping a message into the group chat.

**From: Kyungsoo 7:36**

_Oi Losers_

_I’ve got a migraine again, someone tell Jongin we’ll have to reschedule_

**From: Baekhyun 7:39**

_Who are you calling a loser, loser?_

_Aw, is baby soo missing his boyfriend :* :*_

 

**From: Jongdae 7:40**

_Sure, we’ll tell Jongin you’ll make it up to him later_

 

**From: Baekhyun 7:40**

_Ayyyyy_

**From: Kyungsoo 7: 41**

_Remind me why I’m friends with you assholes_

**From: Jongdae 7:43**

_Who else would put up with you?_

_But for real, get better soon_

 

**From: Baekhyun 7:44**

_< 3_

 

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, not even bothering to try and correct their labelling of Jongin as his boyfriend anymore. He could only pray they didn’t say anything too embarrassing to Jongin while he wasn’t around to supervise – especially since he hadn’t told them about the dinner they’d shared yet.

That could wait for when he was better though, the ache in his head reminding him of his much-needed nap.

Tossing his phone onto the bed next to him, he turned on his side, burying further into his pillow with a sigh.

Sleep found him pretty easily and he would never admit out loud that his dreams were plagued with a certain dancer.

 

 

When his eyes next cracked open, migraine far milder but still present in the back of his head, the clock read 11:58. His second sleep of the day had done him wonders and he felt much more rested than he had before; a low growl from his stomach told him it was time to get up and actually eat something.

As he sat up, he stretched until his spine cracked, before making a beeline for the bathroom.

He relieved himself and turned to wash his hands, catching sight of his reflection in the mirror. Frowning, the bags under his eyes were pretty obvious and Kyungsoo leaned down to splash his face with cold water to try and soothe some of the puffiness. Drying his face and hands off on the towel by the sink, Kyungsoo shuffled back into his room to collect his phone.

Unsurprisingly, he had a few messages from Jongdae and Baekhyun.

Some were telling him about things he’d missed in lessons they shared together, some were pointless messages of the two bickering over something they wanted his opinion on – he could just picture them, sat together in person but having a petty argument over texts at the same time. Strange people.

After shooting back a message to tell them they’re both idiots and that he agreed with neither, he noticed another message.

The number was unknown and Kyungsoo paused before opening the message.

He almost dropped the phone when the message told him that the new number belonged to none other than Kim Jongin. It said that Baekhyun had told him Kyungsoo was sick and had promptly presented him with Kyungsoo’s number (and that he hoped he didn’t mind the message). Of course he didn’t mind that Jongin wanted to check on him.

It was sweet, really, that Jongin seemed more concerned about his health and about the missed practice.

Kyungsoo replied explaining that he should be back the next day, or definitely the day after if not.

Not wanting to admit he was waiting around for a reply, he wandered off downstairs to make something to eat.

The fridge was always packed with fresh goods, thanks to his grandparents being farmers, shipping them ingredients whenever they had a big harvest. His eyes scanned over the food before he settled on a tub of leftover kimchi-fried rice and some pork strips. It was simple enough to cook and would be more than enough to fill him up, so he set about getting everything ready before turning on the hob.

It was as the oil in the pan was heating up that his phone lit up with a new message.

A (not so) small part of him hoped that it was Jongin and not just his friends that had sent him the message, but he picked it up as nonchalantly as he could. Kyungsoo couldn’t help the smile that grew on his face as his hopes were confirmed. It was Jongin again, telling him it was more than OK that they missed today and anything would work for him.

The showcase was in just over a week, leaving not much time for missed practices.

But they’d already had a few and it was coming together solidly, so Kyungsoo was confident the performance would be good.

_More than good._

Cursing as he realised he’d gotten distracted, he quickly flipped the pork and stirred the rice, which luckily hadn’t quite burnt. He put his phone to the side, not having a chance to reply at that moment, not until his food was cooked and all-things-fire were safely turned off.

Once everything was cooked and on the plate, he grabbed himself a bottle of vitamin water from the fridge and carried it all into the living room to eat. He wasn’t supposed to eat in front of the TV, definitely not when his parents were around – but they weren’t currently and he didn’t feel like eating in silence.

Flicking the TV on, a romcom was due to start in just over half an hour and his finger hesitated over the change channel button.

In the end he decided to wait and watch it, and it was definitely not because Jongin had told him he loved romcoms.

 

**From: Jongin 12:52**

_What you doing anyway?_

_I’ve just finished since I had nothing in the afternoon other than us_

**From: Kyungsoo 12:53**

_Just about to watch a romcom_

His fingers itched to invite the other over to watch it with him, but he wasn’t sure if he was stepping over some invisible boundary that would make things awkward, especially if Jongin said no. In the time he spent worrying over whether to say it or not, Jongin answered his question for him.

 

**From: Jongin 12:53**

_Damn, if only I knew earlier I would have come over_

**From: Kyungsoo 12:53**

_You can, if you want_

_It hasn’t started yet, so_

Well there was no way out of it now, either Jongin was joking and would brush the offer off, but at least he hadn’t been the one to bring it up, so it wouldn’t be as bad. Or, he’d accept the offer and then Kyungsoo would have to deal with the issue of having Jongin in his house when he was looking like shit.

He didn’t have to wait long, a response coming within minutes. _‘Send me your address’_ Something so simple shot his nerves and as soon as he’d sent the reply, he was up and tidying, ignoring the dull ache in his head in favour of wanting to make a good impression on Jongin.

After about ten minutes of bustling around, making things look as pristine as he could manage, the doorbell went and Kyungsoo froze; wide eyes staring at the closed door for a moment before he remembered he was supposed to answer it. He took one last glance in the mirror in the hallway, the bags under his eyes weren’t as bad as when he had first woken up and he’d managed to semi-tame is hair. Realistically, it was as good as it was going to get, so with a final deep breath he opened the door to find Jongin stood on the other side.

Even though he was just wearing some jeans and a black t-shirt, he looked as gorgeous as ever.

“Hey, how you feeling?” Jongin’s eyes swept over him with what looked like concern as Kyungsoo moved to let him in.

“Better than this morning, I’ll be fine by tomorrow” He replied, shutting the door behind him as Jongin toed off his sneakers, padding after him into the living room, where the movie was almost due to start. It was strange having Jongin in his home; other than Baekhyun and Jongdae, no one from school had ever been over.

He wasn’t sure how he was supposed to behave, even if he knew he was overreacting. He and Jongin had spent enough time alone now that it shouldn’t feel as awkward as it did, but Kyungsoo put it down to his own social inexperience, especially in regards to being around someone he had genuine interest in.

They were sat on the 3-seater that was opposite the TV, enough distance between them to not seem suspicious.

“Do you want a drink?” Kyungsoo asked, head tilted towards the kitchen in question.

“Sure, something cold please, it’s boiling outside” Nodding, he wandered into the kitchen to inspect his options – he wasn’t sure whether breaking into his Dad’s beer would be a good idea in any sense, so he settled on two glasses of fresh raspberry lemonade that his mother had made the day before.

The smile on Jongin’s face as he accepted the drink did funny things to his insides and he quietly sat back down to watch the movie, trying to pretend his face wasn’t the same colour as his drink.


	5. Two Sides Of The Same Coin

Kyungsoo’s brain was hurting with the sheer amount of overthinking he was doing.

It was way harder to sit and pretend he didn’t want to simply and openly ogle Jongin as the movie played; the other’s eyes were glued to the screen, occasionally moving to his glass as he took a sip. The same could not be said for Kyungsoo. It wasn’t that he wasn’t enjoying the film, it had it’s charms and had drawn a few laughs out of the both of them – but it was hard to pay attention to the screen when Jongin’s expressions were far more interesting.

His eyes crinkled as he laughed, mouth wide and teeth shining every time he grinned.

While baseball-Jongin was tough and muscular, the epitome of masculine and ballet-Jongin was all grace and elegance, just Jongin was something else entirely.

Everything about him seemed softer, more relaxed and Kyungsoo felt grateful he was allowed to see this side of him. His mind wandered to whether Jongin thought he was different outside of school, when there was no one else to observe him, nothing to keep his attention from being distracted. Probably not. Kyungsoo was nothing if not consistent.

His life definitely wasn’t as full of trials and tribulations like the lead in the film.

Turning his eyes back to the screen, he tried his hardest to pay attention to the plot again.

The film was nothing special; boy meets girl and falls in love, but something keeps them apart that inevitably is ignored in favour of true love’s call. But Kyungsoo knew Jongin enjoyed them and he couldn’t deny it was entertaining if you didn’t expect more than it would provide.

In this case, the female lead was a tomboy who loved to dance and didn’t conform to the social norms of her school. The boy was the typical American football player with blonde hair and broad shoulders, who watched her when he thought no one was watching. Kyungsoo almost snorted when he realised that in his situation, Jongin almost played both roles – the dancer and the jock.

Two sides of the same coin, yet such different paths to follow at the same time.

Kyungsoo didn’t fit into this love story; unfortunately, that wasn’t an uncommon notion.

Even if Jongin did like him, which in his mind was almost entirely unlikely, was he really the best fit for him? Was Kyungsoo not too plain, too studious for someone as talented as Jongin? Realistically, if the taller ever made a move, he would be hard pressed to say no; the selfish part of his brain demanding the attention over anything else.

But would Jongin get bored of him even as a friend, once they no longer had to meet for practice?

“You OK?” The question brought him out of him internal debating and he realised he’d been frowning intently at the TV. Blinking owlishly, he turned to look at Jongin who looked far more concerned that he really needed to be, forcing a small smile and nodding in response. Now was definitely not the time to voice his irrational insecurities.

“Yeah, sorry” Jongin didn’t look convinced and gave Kyungsoo a quick once over that he tried not to pay attention to.

“Is it your head? I can go if you’re still not feeling well” Quickly dismissing the worry, Kyungsoo just laughed it off, nervously playing with the frayed hem of his oversized shirt that he liked to wear to bed.  
“Are you hungry?” The question was unexpected, but it was the out he needed.

“Ah yeah, actually, I could eat” Jongin seemed pleased with his response, pulling out his phone.

“Is chicken OK? I know a good place that delivers not far from here” Agreeing as always, Kyungsoo only requested they get a mixed set and left everything else up to his guest. He was adamant that he was going to pay for this one, since Jongin had paid for their meal the last time they went out after practice. He watched as Jongin’s fingers tapped away at his phone for a few minutes, before he locked it. 

Jongin told him it wouldn’t be long and they turned their attention back to the film, or what was left of it, given it had already been on for the better part of an hour.

The climax was close and the inevitable first kiss was imminent.

As much as he tried to control himself, he couldn’t stop his mind wandering to what his and Jongin’s first kiss would be like – if it would ever even happen. He also wondered if Jongin could tell what was going through his mind, the space between them seeming endlessly small, only inches between them.

He had to urge to bite his nails when he was nervous and so instead kept his hands busy picking little specs of fluff off his shirt. That was until one of Jongin’s hands reached out to stop him, his hand looking so tan and big atop his own. Raising his eyes to meet Jongin’s in question, the other was studying him, ignoring as the lead male confessed his feelings on screen.

Jongin clearly had something he wanted to say, lips pursed in a pout that Kyungsoo intently ignored.

Their hands were still joined in Kyungsoo’s lap and he stole a glance at the screen, where the kiss was about to happen. Feeling too nervous to continue whatever sort of staring contest they were having, he blurted the first thing that came to his mind. “You’re missing the best bit” Was it the best bit? His face flushed as Jongin looked back to the screen.

The hand around his twitched, squeezing his for a split second as the lead characters kissed – as always it was made to seem like it was the most perfect moment in the world, like fireworks were going off in the background and that time stopped around them for that one moment.

It felt worlds apart from the awkward tension in the room they were currently in.

A firm knock broke them both out of their stupor, Jongin’s head whipped around to the door in surprise before he stood.

“I’ve got it, you’re OK” Kyungsoo murmured, moving past the other before he could react to grab his wallet. Jongin just paused where he was stood in the middle of the living room. Opening the door revealed the delivery driver, with a bag full of food. He handed over the money and a tip with a nod to the driver, taking a moment to compose himself before shutting the door and heading back into the room. “I’ll go grab some plates and stuff, just set it out on the coffee table” Jongin nodded with a small smile, accepting the bag.

Once he was in the kitchen, Kyungsoo let his face rest against the cool door of the fridge in hope it eased the redness.

He was mortified at how easily he was getting embarrassed in front of Jongin – for no reason at all. He was probably making a fool out of himself.

Bringing the large bottle of lemonade out of the fridge to give them top-ups, he grabbed a few plates and some chopsticks from the cabinets and carried them all into the front room. Jongin was now sat on the floor, movie paused and food spread out neatly on the table in front of him, rubbish now back in the bag the food had come in.

Thanking him, Jongin accepted his plate and watched as Kyungsoo refilled their glasses before he touched the food.

Flopping down onto the floor next to him, the cold wood beneath him was a relief to his clammy skin. The movie was unpaused and Kyungsoo wasted no time in grabbing a bit of chicken, crunching into it with a satisfied sigh. “Yah, this is so good, why have I never eaten from there before?” He said, more to himself than anything else, but Jongin giggled next to him.

Just like that, most of the weird tension dissipated and he was able to relax for the first time in over an hour.

Their shoulders knocked together as Jongin leaned over to snag a big bit of spicy chicken from in front of him, shoving it into his mouth whole. Kyungsoo sniggered as Jongin’s cheeks bulged, having realised too late that the bite was probably too big for one go and Jongin just whined at him, hand moving to cover his mouth as he chewed.

The last few minutes of the film were playing, showing the happy couple together at last.

It was so typical and expected that Kyungsoo almost rolled his eyes as the credits appeared, but Jongin seemed to have enjoyed it so he didn’t want to comment on how predictable it had been. “The film was good, no? Definitely better than whatever I would have done by myself” Jongin commented, looking in Kyungsoo’s direction as he took a drink.

“Yeah, it wasn’t bad” Jongin pouted at his lack of enthusiasm, but Kyungsoo just smiled into his own drink. “My head feels way better now too, which is good” The smile on the other’s face brightened up once more and Kyungsoo nearly inhaled his drink when an arm landed over his shoulders affectionately.

“My company can’t be that bad then, huh?” The tone was teasing but Kyungsoo felt the need to reassure Jongin.

“You could never be bad company” He tried to keep the tone light, but it came off too sincere to be taken as jokingly as he had intended.

The arm around his shoulder’s tightened slightly, hand moving to cup the side of his neck, thumb rubbing at his nape distractingly. Kyungsoo dared a glance in Jongin’s direction to find the same unreadable look on his face from earlier, when he had stopped Kyungsoo from picking at his clothes.

It was intense – _intimate_ – but Kyungsoo found he couldn’t look away this time.

Not with how the sensitive skin on his neck was tingling with every brush of fingertips against it. His mouth suddenly felt far too dry and his tongue involuntarily poked out to wet his lips; though Kyungsoo didn’t miss the way Jongin’s eyes flitted to the movement, his own Adam’s apple bobbing distractingly as he swallowed.

Whatever song was playing in the background provided a strange sort of ambiance that clearly had both of them entranced. Kyungsoo was sure he was going delirious with his migraine, surely Jongin wasn’t actually inching closer, head tilting ever-so-slightly to the right as he approached. Kyungsoo let out a shaky breath, eyelids fluttering as the hand on his neck massaged his skin, lightly urging him forwards until he could feel Jongin’s breath brush against his lips.

The first touch was gentle, as if Jongin was worried he’d break him.

The other’s lips were soft against his own, feeling just as full and plump as they looked and Kyungsoo couldn’t help the soft sigh that escaped him. The angle wasn't the most comfortable, with them both being side to side still, but Kyungsoo couldn’t bring himself to break the kiss to move.

Luckily, Jongin made the decision himself, pulling away only long enough to manoeuvre them so Jongin’s back was against the sofa, Kyungsoo now perched on his lap.

Feeling braver, Kyungsoo’s arms reached up to grasp Jongin’s shoulders, muscles feeling firm under his grip.

Their lips joined again, firmer and more confident this time as hands settled on his hips in a hold that was surprisingly comforting. Kyungsoo had kissed a few people over the years, never getting further than that one time a girl in the year above him let him fondle her through her bra. It was daunting, wondering if he was doing OK, did Jongin like it?

When his bottom lip was sucked into the other’s mouth, teeth gently nibbling the skin, all Kyungsoo could do was pant.

Hands slipped under the hem of his shirt to brush over the soft skin of his stomach as Jongin’s tongue joined his own.

Kyungsoo didn’t have the time to be self-conscious as Jongin kissed the life out of him; his mind turning to mush. He mused that the other still tasted faintly spicy from the chicken and emboldened, he sucked at the tip of Jongin’s tongue, drawing a surprised grunt out of the taller boy.

They broke apart after a minute, breathing against each other, faces lightly flushed.

“Soo” Jongin’s voice sounded deeper than before and a little shiver wracked Kyungsoo’s body as he opened his eyes to look at the other. “I hope I haven’t read the signs wrong… I really like you” The words made his breath catch in his throat and he blinked a few times, mouth hanging open in a small ‘o’.

“I… like you too, I’ve liked you for a while” It felt strange to admit the words out loud, given he denied his feelings even to his own friends (even if they knew he was lying anyway). But the smile he received before Jongin stole another kiss was more than worth any embarrassment he felt.

The hands on his skin squeezed at his sides and he let his head fall to rest on Jongin’s shoulder, effectively hiding his face.

“We’re so dumb, we could have been doing this for weeks” Kyungsoo snorted, smacking Jongin’s chest teasingly. But he was right, he’d been stressing over this for weeks when all he had to do was eat chicken and kiss him for them to be this happy; maybe he was dumber than he thought he was after all, at least when it came to romance.


	6. Encore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, I'm back (after what feels like 10 years)! I honestly tried writing this last chapter about 10 different times and it just never happened, but I finally sat down and did it. Also I realised I accidentally swapped who was top/bottom oops, so I've changed the tags, it just makes more sense this way.
> 
> Anyway, it's finally over and I hope it was worth the wait!

Before either of them realised, the time until the showcase had all but vanished amongst practices and stolen kisses.

It was the day before and although Kyungsoo knew both of them were more than ready for the performance, they once again were holed up in the studio, playing the same notes and dancing the same moves that had become all-but-engrained in their minds. He didn’t mind though; Jongin was as much of a perfectionist as himself and any time spent together was good.

Aside from the increased time spent together, Kyungsoo watched as their friends merged to become one rather bizarre mix of people – unfortunately it also gave both Jongdae and Baekhyun the chance to shamelessly flirt with Minseok and Chanyeol respectively, to the point where Kyungsoo’s eyes were almost constantly rolling.

He supposed he couldn’t complain too much, given he and Jongin were also glued at the hip.

Things between them were great – _idyllic_ , like something out of one of Jongin’s romance movies and had it been anyone other than him, Kyungsoo would have complained. It was simple, he just didn’t have the heart to not hold hands whenever Jongin wanted, to turn his head when Jongin kissed him in public or to brush him off when he called him sickly sweet names.

It had been mere days since the chicken incident, when Jongin met his parents and his mother fawned over him, telling Kyungsoo what a catch he was and how handsome he looked. Jongin looked shy and stole a glance from Kyungsoo, who could do nothing more than smile fondly, hand finding it’s way into Jongin’s larger one like it was second nature.

He himself had accidentally met Jongin’s family when they were lounging on Jongin’s bed sharing kisses and his door had opened to reveal his mother.

That had easily been one of the more mortifying moments of his life and he’d barely stuttered out a ‘hello’ before his mother cooed and shut the door to leave them alone.

Speaking of stolen kisses and wandering hands, he’d gladly given himself to Jongin as they felt ready. Kyungsoo vividly remembers the first time Jongin’s hands dipped below the waist of his sweats, bringing him to orgasm in an embarrassingly short amount of time. Kyungsoo had shakily returned the favour with much encouragement and seeing Jongin’s face as he reached his own climax was more than worth any awkward fumbling.

The first time Jongin had talked Kyungsoo into letting him go down on him, he’d nearly choked on his own breath as his hips bucked up involuntarily. He remembered how Jongin’s hands ran over any inch of skin he could find, massaging and soothing him as his thighs tensed and quivered. He’d never come so hard in his life. It took Kyungsoo a few more days to work up the courage to return the favour, not managing to take in as much of Jongin as he had wanted; but Jongin had assured him that he was a quick learner and that he would have loved it no matter what.

The only thing they’d yet to do was do anything penetrative; Jongin didn’t want to rush him and Kyungsoo wanted to be 100% ready.

Instead, they spent their free time just hanging out – or as they currently were doing, practising. Kyungsoo’s hands moved on their own over the keys, playing the melody he was so familiar with as his eyes followed Jongin’s movements. Even after so many hours watching him dance, Kyungsoo was still entranced by the other.

Maybe he was biased, but he was sure their performance was going to be the show stealer of the night.

He still felt nervous knowing he was performing live for the first time in a long time, in front of his friends, family and whoever else turned up. But he couldn’t ask for a better partner to perform with, at least he could count on the crowd being as enraptured by Jongin as he was, meaning not many would even spare him a glance.

As the song came to a close, they both slowed to a stop, Jongin’s pants the only sound filling the air.

“It looks perfect, let’s leave it there” Jongin let out a big breath, pushing his hair back out of his face. “Don’t want you hurting yourself before tomorrow” The other shot him a blinding smile, walking over to sit on the floor with a water bottle. Kyungsoo moved to sit next to him, away from his piano.

“Thanks, you’re perfect too Soo” Even to this day, Jongin could still make him flustered with how easily he said things like that.

He heard the other chuckle as he ducked his head, cheeks betraying him as they heated up. Jongin shuffled closer, throwing his arms around him before planting a wet kiss on his cheek. “Ew, you’re all sweaty, get off!” Kyungsoo squirmed, but there was no real intent to his efforts of Jongin simply squeezed him harder.

“I thought you said I look sexy like this” His signature pout was back and Kyungsoo’s eyes were drawn to it like a moth to a flame.

Instead of replying, Kyungsoo leaned in to steal a proper kiss, hands resting atop Jongin’s thighs. Humming in satisfaction, Jongin’s own hands slipped down to his waist, legs opening to house the elder between them more comfortably. It wasn’t the first time they’d kissed in the studio, though they did have to be careful given anyone (including a teacher) could walk in.

Kissing Jongin was something Kyungsoo was sure he’d never tire of; the press of his plush lips and the teasing of his tongue, Kyungsoo loved it all.

But inevitably their time had to come to an end as the bell signalled the end of their free hour, meaning they had to head off to whatever class they had next – P.E for Jongin and Physics for Kyungsoo. With a promise of a text once school was finished and one last chaste kiss, they separated for the day.

Luckily (or unluckily, depending on their mood), Kyungsoo had Physics with both of his best friends.

However, that now meant hearing about all the naughty things they get up to with their respective love interests, as well as far too much questioning into Kyungsoo’s own love life. Baekhyun and Jongdae had absolutely no shame when it came to anything intimate, freely giving details Kyungsoo could happily have never know about (how was he supposed to look at Minseok again knowing he liked Jongdae in thigh-highs?).

Slouching into the seat near the back of the room in between Baekhyun and Jongdae, Kyungsoo sighed, unpacking his stuff.

“How did practice go? All good for the show?” Baekhyun asked, rummaging around in his own bag for a pen he swore he had just had.

“Yeah, it should be good, we’ve worked hard on it” Jongdae hummed in agreement, chewing idly on the end of his pen. “I just want it to be perfect, given the amount of time we’ve spent on it, you know?” His friends nodded, quieting down as their teacher took the register, ready to start the lesson.

“So you guys had _fun_ ” Jongdae sniggered, eyebrows waggling suggestively.

“Oh fuck off Jongdae, no we’ve not had sex yet – some people actually do work when they’re supposed to” Kyungsoo muttered, very aware of the ears that could be listening in to their conversation, their teacher included. His friends pouted, clearly not pleased with the lack of gossip they’d been wanting. But it was simple really, there just hadn’t been a right time or place for it to happen and neither were set on forcing the moment.

Baekhyun nudged his shoulder as they chuckled, clearly just messing with him.

The conversation quieted down to actually pay attention until they were set away on tasks, though Kyungsoo’s head was all over the place, running over the song in his head over and over until he was sure he’d go mad. The performance anxiety was just building as time went on – playing piano was his hobby, his private time and he was about to share it with whoever turned up.

Sighing, Kyungsoo shook his head, tuning his brain back in to the mindless chatter around him as a distraction.

 

 

The time had come.

Kyungsoo and Jongin were stood just offstage watching the end of the performance by two other students. Jongin’s body was constantly moving, he’d told Kyungsoo it was to keep his muscles relaxed enough to keep his moves fluid. In comparison, Kyungsoo felt almost frozen to the floor, hands clenched at his sides.

A quick glance from the edge of the curtain told him all their friends were there to watch, alongside both his and Jongin’s families.

_No pressure._

He barely registered the act was bowing and in mere moments, he would be sat behind a piano for all to see. A slightly sweaty hand slid into his own with a tight squeeze and his head whipped around to look at Jongin who shot him a reassuring, albeit slightly nervous smile. Kyungsoo took a deep breath and smiled tight-lipped, though his hand tightened instinctively around Jongin’s.

“We’ll do fine, just pretend they’re not even there” The support was whispered into his ear, just as his piano was rolled onto stage by the staff, the host of the evening announcing them as the next act. The deafening cheers (most likely coming from their rowdy bunch) welcomed them and their hands separated seconds before they stepped into the limelight.

Kyungsoo stood next to Jongin as they bowed, purposefully not making eye contact with anyone.

He slid onto the little bench in front of the piano, the keys looking shiny and pristine in a way his own keyboard could never live up to.

Taking a moment to breathe, his eyes caught Jongin from his starting position on the floor before his fingers started to play. The movements were more muscle memory than anything else, given his nerves were nearly at breaking point – he was sure they’d be shaking if they weren’t otherwise occupied. His mind was torn between watching Jongin as he played, like he always did during practice, or focusing solely on the piano in fear that he’d mess up.

The audience was silent other than little oohs and aahs that Kyungsoo barely registered every time Jongin executed a particularly impressive move.

A flush of pride overtook him and he couldn’t help the way his eyes strayed to his boyfriend; the fluidity of his body would always amaze him, alongside the pure emotion shown on the other’s face whenever he got too into the music. By the time the song was coming to an end, Kyungsoo was sure he was smiling, probably looking like an idiot sat behind the piano.

As his fingers playing the final few notes, stilling with a deep exhale that he hadn’t realised he’d been holding, his senses were overcome with applause.

The audience were stood, applauding and cheering (mostly still coming from the idiots they called friends) as Jongin stilled too, eyes now locked firmly on Kyungsoo. The pair didn’t move for a few moments, as if their bodies had stopped working, until the host made his way onto the stage, jolting them out of their stupor.

Kyungsoo stood and moved next to Jongin, who was flushed and ruffled in the most delicious way.

Bowing, Jongin’s hand slid back into his own as they dipped and Kyungsoo didn’t have the heart to pull away.

Seconds later, they were backstage once again, being congratulated and ushered back into their dressing room to get changed as the next act started. The smile on Jongin’s face was blinding and the elder let himself be dragged behind the dancer until the door was shut behind them, given a moment of silent reprieve.

Jongin turned to look at him, such unadulterated adoration in his eyes Kyungsoo felt his eyes prickle with his own emotions.

“I love you”

The hurried words washed over Kyungsoo like a bucket of ice water, totally unexpected and breath-taking; he knew Jongin meant it too, suffocating him even more. Before he had a chance to reply or run or whatever his body was about to do, large hands held each of his cheeks and lips crashed into his own.

His own hands fisted in Jongin’s loose white button up, tugging him closer as his own back hit the door behind him.

Even if Jongin hadn’t had said the words out-loud, Kyungsoo was sure he’d have known with the way Jongin kissed him. It was desperate and heady, bodies melding into one as Jongin’s tongue pushed into Kyungsoo’s mouth. When they separated to catch their breath, Kyungsoo whined subconsciously, cheeks flushing a pretty pink when he realised the noise had come from himself.

“I want you, Soo” The words were barely above a whisper and Jongin’s gaze was firmly planted somewhere around his chin, looking uncharacteristically nervous.

“I want you too, NiNi” His own voice was shaking as much as his hands, but he was surer of this than anything else at that moment as he let Jongin gently lead him to the physio bed in the corner of the room, flicking the door lock shut as they moved. Kyungsoo attached his lips to Jongin’s collar that was barely covered by the open fabric of his shirt. He let out an embarrassing yelp when Jongin’s hand hiked him up onto the bed by the back of his thighs.

Both were aware they maybe only had another 45 minutes before the show would be over and their moment of privacy would be over.

Jongin bumped their noses together, sucking Kyungsoo’s bottom lip between his teeth as his hands slid along the other’s plush thighs towards his waist. Kyungsoo breathed out a sigh, thighs tensing under the attention as his own hands moved to unbutton the white shirt that had been taunting him for ages.

It was always a marvel to see Kyungsoo’s pale milky skin again the tan caramel of his boyfriend’s.

He didn’t have too long to stare though as lips attached to the sensitive skin under his jaw; his neck was always his weakness, way too sensitive to be fair as whenever Jongin wanted to be in his good books all that was needed was a few well-placed kisses. Jongin’s own hands wandered up and under Kyungsoo’s jumper, fingertips tracing lightly up his spine.

Everything about their movements were gentle, almost overwhelming so, but Kyungsoo was grateful.

“Let me take your shoes off” Jongin mumbled, body retreating as he kneeled in front of where the other was perched, carefully untying each set of laces and removing the shiny black shoes, taking the socks off as he went. He took far less care of his own, hurriedly dumping them in a heap next to Kyungsoo’s.

But he didn’t stand like Kyungsoo expected, instead kneeled high, hands reaching out to undo the belt.

“Lift your hips baby” Feeling his cheeks go pink at the nickname Jongin loved so much, Kyungsoo did as he was told, lifting his hips for Jongin to strip his lower half completely. It was a surreal feeling, being exposed in a place that held no sexual connotations in normal life. But if anything, it only made his blood pump that bit quicker.

His hips bucked and a choked gasp escaped him as Jongin licked a fat stripe up the underside of his semi as he rose, shedding his own clothes as he went.

Taking the hint, Kyungsoo lay back, now fully on the bed dressed only in his cream jumper – though it seemed Jongin had no intentions of taking it off.

Watching as his boyfriend fumbled around in his bag, he snorted when Jongin re-emerged with a large of sachet of lube and a condom (maybe this wasn’t as spontaneous as he had first thought). Jongin shot him a sheepish smile as he strode back over, smoothly swinging himself onto the bed so he sat between Kyungsoo’s legs, pale thighs braced around tan hips.

Another kiss was stolen, sloppy and rushed as hands pushed at his jumper until it bunched under his armpits.

Kyungsoo could only lie there and let Jongin do as he pleased, letting out little pleased sighs and moans as thumbs played with his nipples. “So sensitive” Jongin cooed and Kyungsoo huffed, bottom lip jutting out in a pout that lasted mere seconds as a warm wetness encased one of his nipples.

Whining, his back arched in a hope of hurrying Jongin up; a silent reminder they didn’t have the time for foreplay.

Clearly getting the message (although it was accompanied by a pout of Jongin’s own) the kisses trailed down Kyungsoo’s tummy, teeth nipping gently at the start of his happy-trail. Soon enough, Jongin was face-to-face with Kyungsoo’s erection, breath fanning over it in a way that drove Kyungsoo wild.

He heard the sound of the sachet being opened and let out a deep breath trying to relax – they’d done everything up until this point and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t at least a little nervous. Flinching, he was drawn from his thoughts when a cold, wet fingertip traced his rim carefully, Jongin’s free hand urging him to spread his thighs as wide as the narrow bed allowed.

A kiss was placed to the flushed head in front of Jongin as he eased the first finger in as slow as he could manage.

“Relax Soo” Kyungsoo didn’t even realise he was clenching his teeth.

The hand massaging his thigh moved to slowly stroke his erection, thumb circling the tip as the finger inside of him wiggled ever-so-slightly. Kisses were littered on his skin, until he barely noticed the digit moving inside of him. After a few more moments for Jongin to feel he was ready, a second finger nudged against his rim.

The stretch was definitely uncomfortable, but the hand around him sped up too in an attempt to distract him.

Kyungsoo’s eyes fluttered shut and he tried to focus on the feeling of Jongin around him, hips jerking as a hot mouth closed around him. The digits in him pressed deeper and scissored; every pull and stretch sent the best kind of fire through his veins, hands clenching in the cheap sheets beneath him to ground himself.

He barely noticed the third finger until it was firmly but gently pushing in alongside the first two.

Whimpering, Kyungsoo was past the point of the hurt being too uncomfortable, too busy losing his mind to everything Jongin. Jongin pulled away, pressing teasing kisses on his quivering thighs as his fingers made quick work of the final stretch. “You’re so beautiful” Even after all this time, Kyungsoo wasn’t sure he’d ever expect the compliments from the other.

“You’re one to talk” He just about managed to get it out without stuttering, until Jongin’s fingertips caught on his rim teasingly.

“You ready, Soo?” Jongin’s tone was gentle, as if he’d happily walk away now if Kyungsoo said the word, even with the strained bulge clear in Jongin’s slacks. All Kyungsoo could do was nod, taking a shaky breath as Jongin pushed his pants down his thighs, exposing himself at last – a sight for sore eyes in Kyungsoo’s opinion.

The condom was smoothly slid on, too fast for Kyungsoo to even think about what was about to happen.

It was only when the blunt head of Jongin’s dick nudged against his hole that the whole situation finally felt real – they were actually doing this, at their showcase of all places. But honestly, he just couldn’t bring himself to care enough to stop. Leaning over him, Jongin sealed their lips in a messy kiss and he pushed forward, grunting as the tip slipped inside.

“You good?” Jongin’s voice was husky and sent shivers down his spine.

If feeling like he was about to implode was ‘good’ then yeah, he was _fantastic_.

Kyungsoo nodded, hands moving to grip onto where Jongin’s arms caged his head as he pushed in further. The slide was almost painfully slow and sent sparks through his whole body, until their hips were flush. This was so incredibly different to just having Jongin’s fingers work him open and he was burning up from the inside out. He just felt so _full_.

Their lips met and tongues shortly after as Jongin rocked his hips shallowly, testing the waters.

Huffed breaths mingled as the thrusts become longer and deeper, drawing whimpers from Kyungsoo every time his prostate was brushed. The slow pace was driving him mad and he just felt like he was burning up, the end he craved so far off. “Faster” His own voice sounded too gruff, but Jongin didn’t seem to care, hips snapping forward quicker with a sigh of relief.

The sound of their skin slapping with each thrust was so _dirty_ it made Kyungsoo want to shy away.

His dick ached against his stomach, precum beading at the tip as he debated whether or not to touch himself. On the one hand he was throbbing with need and he wasn’t sure whether he could even cum just like this; but he wanted to last for Jongin, didn’t want it to be over too soon.

Lips attached to his neck, nosing his sweater out of the way to suck a hickey into his shoulder.

The medical bed creaked under the rocking as Jongin readjusted slightly, hiking Kyungsoo further up by the hips so his legs draped over his shoulders. The angle change was delicious and send Jongin ramming straight into his prostate with each thrust. Kyungsoo was struggling to keep his noises at bay, still semi-conscious of the fact anyone could walk by and hear them. Every thrust sent a spark up his spine and he was absolutely willing to take back what he’d thought about not being able to cum from just Jongin – the edge was hurtling closer with each jolt whether he liked it or not.

Pulling Jongin’s face back to his by his hair, Kyungsoo smashed their mouths back together clumsily, hips bucking.“I’m close” He whispered, hearing a groan in response.

The confession seemed to light a fire under Jongin as hips thrusts became harsher and shallower, effectively stealing Kyungsoo’s breath right out of his chest. His hands scrambled for purchase on Jongin’s sweaty back as his toes began to tingle, the familiar curl in his stomach telling him he was painfully close.

A few well aimed thrusts had his body tensing, back arching and toes curling. In a wave of spasms, Kyungsoo came over his chest in long streaks; he reached a hand down to milk himself through it, the touch felt like fire and relief at the same time as a long moan escaped him, thighs clamping around Jongin’s hips.

He felt Jongin let out a shuddered breath against his neck before the boy atop him bit into his shoulder as he came.

His thrusts were sloppy as he rode it out, Kyungsoo’s body flinching in sensitivity with each brush of his prostate until he stilled.

The room became silent other than heavy breaths for a moment until Jongin hissed as he pulled out, tying off the condom and tossing it into the bin next to the bed. He leant down and stole a chaste kiss that was far too short for Kyungsoo’s liking, before easing off the bed to grab some tissues to clean themselves up.

In the distance they could hear applause and knew their alone time was limited until people would start looking for them.

Jongin reached out to pull him up to sit, legs dangling off the bed as he watched the other get dressed, idly pulling his jumper back down. He was compliant when Jongin slowly began dressing him too, pulling his boxers back over his thighs until he had to hop down to pull them the rest of the way up.

The moment was so domestic in the past he’d have rolled his eyes, but things were different now.

“Nini…” Jongin paused and looked up at him, Kyungsoo’s jeans in his hands.

“Yeah?”

_“I love you too”_


End file.
